


I Will Follow You Into The Dark

by big_bear



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Feels, Light Angst, M/M, OR IS IT, One-Sided Attraction, Past Violence, Pining, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:55:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23552668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/big_bear/pseuds/big_bear
Summary: Songfic based on the Death Cab for Cutie song. Jaskier writes a new ballad as Geralt is off witchering. He ponders his one-sided love for the other and dreams of the day his feelings are shared.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	I Will Follow You Into The Dark

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything in a while so might be a bit eh. Also, I know the lyrics don't fit that great with the fic but I can't reword stuff that well so if anyone can make it work in the Witcher world, feel free to comment new lyrics lol

Jaskier was waiting not so patiently at the inn for Geralt. They had arrived in the village midday and Geralt had quickly set off again to complete a contract. Even knowing his Witcher would return, Jaskier couldn’t help that feeling of dread whenever he saw the other leaving without him.

So he sat in the corner, strumming his lute creating a new tune. His muse once the ladies he would woo and take to bed, but now he only had eyes for the white-haired Witcher who spent most of his time insulting the bard.

_“Love of mine, someday you will die_ _  
But I'll be close behind and I'll follow you into the dark”_

Jaskier hummed the words to himself. A new ballad being discovered.

_“No blinding light or tunnels to gates of white_ _  
Just our hands clasped so tight, waiting for the hint of a spark”_

Realistically, he knew he would die long before Geralt. Despite the Witchers dangerous lifestyle, he was skilled and had outsmarted everything else up to this point. And his mutations imposed a longer lifespan that a mere human could not match.

But he had seen Geralt through bad times, through the slim wins that saw huge blood loss and poison that debilitated the mutant. Sometimes Jaskier could convince himself that if he had not stuck by Geralt then he may have in fact died as he would not have been able to reach his pack of vials in time or stitch his own wounds.

The bard recalled a particular fight Geralt had underestimated. It was early in their travels together and Jaskier had well and truly feared the worst outcome as he struggled to find the correct concoction to treat the wounds. Geralt had surprisingly remained calm and with very few words, directed the man to repair him.

_“If heaven and hell decide that they both are satisfied_ _  
And illuminate the no's on their vacancy signs  
If there's no one beside you when your soul embarks  
Then I'll follow you into the dark”_

Jaskier did wonder how his life would go if Geralt died suddenly. Maybe he would follow him beyond the grave as he has followed elsewhere in life. Was a life without Geralt truly worth it anymore?

The year they had spent apart opened Jaskier’s eyes to the fact he was no longer the young lad he once was. His looks were not that of a youthful 18-year-old but instead his features were aging, perhaps even faster than usual due to his constant stress over the other man.

And his disinterest in anyone but the White Wolf certainly meant any woman he may try to bed, or even marry without Geralt in the picture would prove useless. He found his love, his muse, his everything – and what is a life without that, even as one-sided as it is.

_“In Catholic school as vicious as Roman rule_ _  
I got my knuckles bruised by a lady in black  
And I held my tongue as she told me,  
Son, fear is the heart of love, so I never went back”_

He was sure his feelings would never be reciprocated. In fact, he knew once they had met Yennefer of Vengerberg that Geralt would never feel anything close to that for him. How he loathed their relationship, if one could even call it that. Geralt had bound them together after the Djinn incident and continued to chase her after the argument on the mountain.

Jaskier could not understand the obsession over her. A beautiful lady indeed but what else? She brought only pain and frustration and had made her feelings clear. And yet Geralt pined as Jaskier does.

He knew he could not blame Yennefer completely – Geralt barely showed interest in women, never mind men so to think he would fall in love with the bard would be foolish. But Yennefer was an easy outlet for his pain sometimes.

_“You and me, we've seen everything to see_ _  
From Bangkok to Calgary and the soles of your shoes  
Are all worn down”_

Jaskier had spent so long on the road with Geralt, and to think he had been doing it for so many years before he came along. He wondered if Geralt ever wished it would end, ever wished to rest and never return.

The bard picked through his memories of all the places he had been. Would he have seen half of these places without Geralt?

How he wished he could settle down with the Witcher, could treat him with the kindness and love he deserves and has never received. He could be what Yennefer isn’t. It would never happen, but the man could dream.

_“The time for sleep is now_ __  
But it's nothing to cry about  
'Cause we'll hold each other soon in the blackest of rooms”

Geralt walked into the establishment and Jaskier smiled.

The Witcher gave him a small acknowledgement but went to the landlady to request a bath be sent immediately to the room they had already agreed upon. And off he was again upstairs to their room. _Their_ room that only had one bed, as most places did, that Geralt would refuse to share instead opting to set up his own sleeping mat on the floor.

Jaskier wished to join him, wanted to ask him about the contract, help him undress and bathe, soothe any aches and pains. And as much as he was allowed to do some first aid on the mutant, it was only in desperate times, and this was not one.

The bard sighed and set his lute down. He ordered himself another drink that would occupy him for the time it took Geralt to take care of himself.

So Jaskier sat back once more, daydreaming about when Geralt would return from a fight and ask him to follow him to their room. Ask him to help him out of his armour. Ask him to wash the blood and dirt away. Ask him to share the bed. Ask him to forgive him for the time it has taken to realise that Jaskier is the one he wants.

After a period of time in his mind, he made his way upstairs to find Geralt cleaning his weapons at the small table in the corner of the room.

“So… it went well I assume.” Jaskier inquired.

“Hmm.” Geralt didn’t even look up.

“Good. That’s good.” Jaskier moved over to his own belongings and began to ready himself to sleep.

There were much better situations and relationships he could have been in by this time in his life. Certainly no one envied what he had with Geralt, in fact any people probably pity him. But Jaskier couldn’t imagine anything else for himself now, and he didn’t want anything else. If this is as close he could get the Witcher for the rest of his life, he would be content.

As the bard undressed he failed to realise, as he did every night, the eyes lingering on him from the corner of the room.


End file.
